


Inspiration

by omgboysplease



Series: yuzu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: Hinata doesn’t really know what to expect, he’s in Ushijima’s old jersey, they were preparing to sleep when making out escalated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heres to a better year

It wasn’t really like they planned it or anything. They were just both in the mood, they’ve been dating for a few months. Hinata graduated a few weeks ago, and Ushijima’s finally had a break from training in university.

 

Hinata doesn’t really know what to expect, he’s in Ushijima’s old jersey, they were preparing to sleep when making out escalated.

 

Ushijima tears off his sweater that suddenly felt so hot and thick and throws it on the ground, drawing his hip to a haunch between Hinata legs. They’re touching each other, like they were starved from skin, nails and bony fingers digging into muscled flesh.

 

Hinata feels tickles of Ushijima’s fingers around his waist, holding his position but shying from his waistband. He tugs his sweatpants off and holds Ushijima’s hands to touch him, give him the friction he craves.

 

“You like that?” Hinata smirks.

 

Ushijima responds by pushing him back with a smile, pressing their hard albeit clothed cocks together, grinding the shaft and drawing gasps from their swollen lips.

 

Hinata enjoys every second of contact and attention Ushijima gives him, taking in the unusually high moans Ushijima could release from his deep velvety voice. Ushijima’s hands reaches under the bed, their hips still against each other, his hands roam around and finally stop to clutch at a cylindrical bottle.

 

Casting it beside Hinata, he continues to grind, changing his speeds to feel the spot of the front of their underwear getting slightly damp from pre-cum. Ushijima tugs Hinata’s briefs off and fling them off somewhere in the room, and springing his cock free from the loose basketball shorts he was wearing, he never really needed to wear underwear when he sleeps and he is thankful for his choice.

 

Hinata massages Ushijima’s thigh as he draw his hips to rest on Ushijima’s, letting lube fall over both of their cocks as Ushijima preps. When he finds it to be enough Ushijima presses their dicks together in his palm and moves, tip rubbing against Hinata’s as they drown in the sheer pleasure of each other’s bodies.

 

Hinata moans as he breathes, melodic and sweet to Ushijima’s ears. He feels his core tighten and Hinata finds all of his strength to push Ushijima up, “Wait, wait. Ushijima, wait –ah” Ushijima snaps out of his reverie and shoot up, releasing his hand and using his clean hand to stroke Hinata’s head gently.

 

Worry clouds his minds as he pushed negative thoughts away, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

 

“No.” Hinata smiles and sighs, “Not at all. It’s just, I feel like I’m ready.”

 

“Are you sure?” Ushijima asks, unconsciously tracing circles on Hinata’s cheeks where his hand rested.

 

Hinata’s warm hands clutch onto his and all of Ushijima’s worries disappear into the void, he nods almost shyly, “I’m sure. Come on.”

 

Ushijima leans down to give Hinata the most reassuring and gentle kiss he can give before leaning up and getting hold of the lube, “Tell me if you want to stop.”

 

“I will.” Hinata readjusts a pillow under his head, grinning like he always did when he was excited for something.

 

 Ushijima uses almost a quarter of lube on his finger just to make sure Hinata doesn’t get hurt and he massages him slowly. Hinata surprisingly takes the first finger easily, second one was getting a little bit tight, third one was a challenge.

 

Hinata whined every now and then with three of Ushijima’s fingers inside him, and Ushijima wonders how he was going to fit his dick inside. Hinata is trying his best to relax but every now and then Ushijima moves too fast and he has to grip on his wrist to ask him to be patient.

 

“You’re going too fast.”

 

“Don’t curl your fingers so much.”

 

“Curl them a little to the left, yes- ah” Hinata surprises himself, well both of them at the super high and shaky moan he just released.

 

“That’s it?” Hinata asks, asking Ushijma to do it against it gives his body the same effect, the tingling and waves of pleasure that pulses down his legs down to his toes.

 

“Does that feel good?” Ushijima asks, fingers doing as what he was told. He wrists cramped a little but Hinata was not prepped yet.

 

Hinata nods, “I think that’s enough.”

 

Ushijima pulls out his fingers slowly, wiping the excess lube quickly off on a wet tissue. He slicks up his cock again, almost emptying the bottle. Ushijima takes a quick break to crack his wrists, they let out a satisfying pop and Ushijima can feel blood flow through them again.

 

“I’ll prep next time.” Hinata said.

 

“It’s fine,” Ushijima flicks the cramps off his hand and leans to peck Hinata’s forehead, “I love the way you squirm with just my fingers.” He whispers barely before sitting back up.

 

Hinata sputtered, face red as though to match his hair. He tugs Ushijima waist closer for him to hurry up. Ushijima steadies his hips by resting his broad palm over Hinata’s stomach, covering almost all of it and his other hand to align his dick.

 

Ushijima holds on to the shaft to make sure it slides in properly, after trying for the second time he hears Hinata draw a sharp breath and tightness around him that he can’t explain. He pushes in further and watch the muscles on Hinata’s stomach convulse, nails digging into his shoulders as Hinata feels Ushijima sliding in deeper, carving him open to make his shape fit.

 

Hinata almost tears the skin off Ushijima’s shoulders when his boyfriend stops to pick his hands off him, curling their fingers together and pressing down on the mattress. Hinata feels exposed and open, arching his back and thrusting his chest forward as Ushijima moves, his hands locked to his sides and grip faltering between each movement.

 

Ushijima spots the sheen of wetness in Hinata’s dazed eyes, he looks beautiful as ever, and he loves his voice just as much. He moves as slow as he can, testing Hinata’s limit, it’s their first time together and Ushijima didn’t want to mess anything up.

 

Hinata’s body is responsive to every touch Ushijima gives him, from the flexing of his muscles to the pitches moans, to the darting eyes and the tendon on his neck.

 

“My legs are kind of cramping,” Hinata whines.

 

Ushijima pushes Hinata’s thighs together and sweeps them over his shoulder, the angle is kind of twisted but they both still feel good.

 

“Better?” Ushijima asks.

 

Hinata nods and Ushijima returns to his pace, Hinata suddenly feels kind numb, the pain is replaced by skin tingling pleasure. Sweat is breaking out at both of their foreheads, Hinata feels his lower back damping up the blanket under, his feels looser and more pliant, as Ushijima massages inside of him again and again. He cries out to his boyfriend when he feels closer to the edge, like he’s going to spill open and split into dust.

 

Ushijima mumbles ‘I know’ and continue to shush him, slowly bringing them together into completion. Hinata comes quietly, quick sharp trusts and he’s shuddering, his back arched as cum paints his stomach and dips into the hollows between his rib.

 

Ushijima pulls out quickly to shoot ribbons of sperm on Hinata’s thighs, but honestly it just goes everywhere and some even land in his boyfriend’s beautiful red curls.

 

They both stayed in the position for a few seconds, catching their breaths and letting the fog of pleasure clear from their head.

 

“Shouyo,” Ushijima pants.

 

Hinata opens his eyes slowly and leans up on his elbow, reaching up to stroke Ushijima’s face, “Hm?”

 

Ushijima proceeds to kiss his fingers and smile, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Hinata said, dropping his hand and smiling.

 

Ushijima really wants to take a picture of him right now, chest and stomach covered in cum, red cheeks and swollen lips, and he loves the daze in Hinata’s eyes. It would really be a sight for sore eyes.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s been dazing off when Hinata swings his legs off the bed and pecks Ushijima’s jaw, “I’m gonna wash off and get dressed.”

 

Ushijima looks over to reply when he watch Hinata fail standing up, muttering ‘Shit’, as he shakily stands.

 

“Are you okay?” Ushijima rushes over, supporting him from the side.

 

“Guess now I know what I means to be fucked until you can’t walk.” Hinata mutters and laughs.

 

Ushijima blushes at how crude sometimes his sweet, sweet Hinata can be. But just props him and bring him to the bathroom to clean up together.

**  
**

 


End file.
